Vegeta und Bulma: Liebe?
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Eine Vegeta und Bulma Geschichte, wie kamen die beiden zusammen! Vollständig


V/B Liebe?  
  
Hallo! Das ist meine erste DB FF! Ich hoffe, sie ist mir gelungen. Da ich aber von den Kämpfen bei DB nichts mit kriege, weil ich mich immer über blöden Kommentare kaputt lachen muss, kann ich hier keinen Kampf beschreiben. Sorry! Aber vielleicht gefällt sie euch trotzdem. Angaben: Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zeitverhältnisse stimmen... Son-Goku weiß übrigens nicht, wer Future Trunks ist... Die leben alle in der selben Stadt (vor den Cyborgs...)--- Satan City Viel Spaß!!!  
  
"sagen" zurück denkenVegeta saß im Wohnzimmer, er stritt sich mal wieder mit Bulma. Es klopfte. Bulma öffnete. Vor der Tür standen Son-Goku und sein zweiter Sohn Son-Goten. Vegeta war sehr überrascht und irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, weil er jetzt ein normales Leben führte. Son-Goku wusste noch nichts von Bra, den er und Bulma hatten seit langem nicht mehr geredet (keine Zeit...). Alle (außer Trunks und Bra) saßen, ein wenig unsicher, im Wohnzimmer und tranken Kaffee. Als plötzlich an Vegetas Kopf ein Schuh vorbei flog und gegen die Scheibe knallte, die aber sehr dick war. Danach hörte man ein lautes: "Daneben! Wo hast du den zielen gelernt?!", fragte Trunks lachend. "Bei dir!", war die freche Antwort, eines jungen Mädchens (fast ein Teenager). Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Tja, das war seine Tochter. Er stand auf und öffnete die Terrassentür (die Glastür gegen die eben schon der Schuh geflogen war). Kaum hatte er sich wieder hingesetzt, kam ein Lexikon geflogen (welches die Tür sicherlich kaputt gemacht hätte, weil es von Trunks geworfen wurde). "Das war mein Lexikon!", schrie das Mädchen. Darauf hin hörte man laute Schritte aus dem Zimmer, aus dem bis jetzt nur Gegenstände geflogen kamen. Es rauschte ein Mädchen vorbei. (Sie hatte kurze Hosen, ein normales T-Shirt an und ihre Haare waren unter einem Basecape versteckt) Sie nahm Anlauf, sprang über den Sessel auf dem Son- Goku saß und landete direkt auf dem Tisch, allerdings wie eine Ballerina und glücklicherweise nicht auf dem Kuchen. Dann sprang sie runter und mit einem großen Satz zur Terrasse nach draußen, das nächste was man sah, war das Lexikon. Es flog zurück in das Zimmer und dann hörte man ein dumpfes Geräusch, dem noch ein zweites folgte. "Ja, Volltreffer!", jubelte sie. Vegeta schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, aber Bulma schaute ihn nur böse an. "Was?", fragte er sie. "Willst du ihr das nicht verbieten, nachdem du sie vorgestellt hast!?", war die Antwort. "Son-Goku, Son-Goten, das ist Bra, unsere Tochter, die jetzt schauen wird, ob ihr Bruder noch lebt!", sagte Vegeta nüchtern und dann zu seiner Tochter: "Guter Wurf!" Bra lief happy ins Zimmer ihres Bruders und kam kreischend wieder raus, dicht gefolgt von Trunks, der eine Beule am Kopf hatte. Sie sprang, diesmal ohne Anlauf, über den Sessel und landete direkt auf dem Schoß von Son-Goku. Dann reichte sie ihm keuchend die Hand und sagte: "Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, habe schon viel gutes über sie gehört, natürlich von Mama und von Papa na ja, kann man sich ja vorstellen...!" "Freut mich auch.", sagte Son-Goku leicht irritiert. Vegeta stand auf, nahm Bra von Son-Goku runter und sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, gingen die Söhne nach draußen und unterhielten sich (über kämpfen und über Mädchen). Bulma und Bra räumten den Tisch ab, während sie von Son-Goku und Vegeta beobachtet wurden. "Also eine Tochter... aha... sie sieht Bulma sehr ähnlich!", lenkte Goku ab. "Das hast du aber schnell gemerkt!", antwortete Vegeta unfreundlich. Son-Goku: "Ähnelt ihr Charakter dem von Bulma?" "Manchmal, aber meistens, ist sie wie ich, einfach nicht zu bremsen. Was meintest du damit, dass sie Bulma ähnlich sieht?!! Sollen wir darüber froh sein, oder was?!" "Neinnnn, es ist mir nur aufgefallen!", sagte Son-Goku und lächelte dabei. Bra rannte an den beiden vorbei und wollte draußen die Jungs ärgern. "Stehen geblieben, junge Dame!", sagte Vegeta. Son-Goku zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er erwartete einen mächtigen Zusammenschiss und Prügel für die Kleine, aber was folgte, hatte er ins seinen wildesten Träumen nicht gedacht. "Wenn du jetzt deinen Bruder ärgerst, dann sei bitte nicht zu grob zu ihm, er ist in seiner empfindlichsten Phase!" Sie ging draußen an die Arbeit... Während sich Son-Goku fragte, was das gerade sollte, kam Trunks rein gerannt. "Was hast du ihr gesagt?!", kreischte er. Vegeta erinnerte diese hysterische Stimme an Bulma. "Ich habe ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung verschafft.", meinte Vegeta gelassen. "Was? Hast du noch nichts von Fairness gehört?" "Hast du schon vergessen das sie 1. ein Mädchen ist und 2. noch ein Kind.", sagte Vegeta. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", verteidigte sich Bra und schon wieder bemerkte Vegeta diese hysterische Stimme [*g*] "Papa, 2. sehe ich ja ein; aber dieses kleine Biest soll ein Mädchen sein, also ich weiß ja nicht!", grinste Trunks seine Schwester an. "Geht raus und nervt jemanden anders.", sagte der entgeisterte Vater. Bulma kam gerade aus der Küche, als ein Ki Ball [heißen diese Energiekugeln so?] am Fenster vorbei flog. Vegeta stöhnte genervt. "Trunks, hast du schon wieder deine Schwester mit so einem Ding beworfen?!!", keifte Bulma und zog ihren Sohn am Ohr ins Wohnzimmer. "Aber sie ist doch ausgewichen! Sie wollte unbedingt zeigen, wie sie da drüber springt!", verteidigte sich Trunks. "Ist sie weich gelandet?", fragte Son-Goku. "Ja, direkt auf den Armen von Goten!", sagte Trunks. Vegeta schaute geschockt, Bulma freute sich und Bra und Goten unterhielten sich draußen."Weib!!!!!", schrie Vegeta, es war früh am Morgen und er wartete auf sein Frühstück. Bulma schlief tief und fest, sie träumte von ihrem Yamchu. Mrs. Briefs ging runter in die Küche und machte Vegeta Frühstück. Außerdem warnte sie ihn vor, weil Bulma sich gestern Abend von Yamchu getrennt hatte und somit schlechte Laune hatte. Vegeta fragte sich, wie viel schlechtere Laune man noch haben könnte, als die, die Bulma sowie so schon dauernd hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es heraus finden... Er ging in den GR (Gravitationsraum) und trainierte. Irgendwann ging der natürlich kaputt und schon hatte er einen Grunde Bulma zu besuchen. Diese saß geistesabwesend auf ihrem Bett und dachte an (na wen wohl) Yamchu. Plötzlich sprang die Tür aus den Angeln und Vegeta trat ein. "Weib! Der GR ist kaputt, du musst etwas falsch gemacht haben! Reparier ihn sofort!" Vegeta freute sich (wie ein kleines Kind vor Heilig Abend) auf die Reaktion von Bulma, aber diese stand auf und ging in Richtung, Tür. Er folgte ihr. Sie ging schnurstracks in Richtung GR und fing gleich an, ihn zu reparieren. Sie sagte nichts. Nach 30 Minuten wurde es Vegeta aber zu bunt: "Du hast diesen Idioten doch nicht wirklich gemocht?! Das ist doch schrecklich! Komm wieder zu Vernunft, wenn du so still bist, dann streitet doch niemand mit mir!", schrie Vegeta. Bulma wachte irgendwie dadurch auf und musste heulen. *Bei heulenden Weibern werd ich schwach*, denkt Vegeta. Bulma schmiss sich an Vegeta, der darauf nicht gefasst war und gegen die Wand knallte. Sie heulte sich an seiner Schulter aus und er konnte nicht fliehen. "Du hast ja... ~schluchz~ so recht. ~schluchz~ dieser miese Typ hat mich einfach betrogen ~schluchz~" Vegeta war außer sich vor Wut. *1. dieses Weib machte seine Klamotten nass und 2. wie konnte sich dieses Weichei nur erlauben, seine Bulma zu betrügen. Stopp. Hatte er gerade seine Bulma gesagt?! [Zurückspulen] JA!!! Seine Bulma? Klingt irgendwie süß. Oh Gott! SÜß... er hatte dieses Wort gedacht, wie schrecklich!* Er schubste sie weg. "Sag mal, geht s dir noch gut! Dich einfach meiner Saiya-jin -Schulter ausheulen. Der Kerl ist es nicht wert, dass du deine Zeit mit so was vertust! Erfinde etwas. Oder geh einkaufen oder noch besser, fang schon mal mit meinem Mittagessen an!" "Ach Vegeta, wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre...", sie setzte sich hin und machte keine Anzeichen zur Flucht. *Bleibt die jetzt hier, oder was?!* "Weißt du, ich verstehe euch Männer einfach nicht. Warum habe ich immer nur sein Pech mit euch?" *Was heißt den hier EUCH!!!* Vegeta legte sich auf den Boden. *Wenn Weiber erst mal anfangen zu labern, dann hören sie nicht mehr auf!* Eine Stunde später... "Und ich komme ins Haus und sehe da so ne Strapse liegen...", schluchzt Bulma. *Die würde dir bestimmt gut stehen... ; )*, denkt Vegeta. "... und dieser Mistkerl von Yamchu, will mir weiß machen, das es meine ist. Als ob ich so was geschmackloses in meinem Schrank hätte!" *Du weißt doch nicht, was alles in deinem Schrank hängt. Wofür brauchen Weiber eigentlich soviel Zeugs...? Diese würde ohne Sachen noch besser aussehen...! Ja, genau! [Glühbirneaufgeh] Weiber sind doch nur zur Fortpflanzung da und für den Spaß davor...! Vegeta du bist genial...! Spaß! Hatte ich schon lange keinen mehr...! Und dann kann ich mich auch mal wieder entspannen...* "Du scheinst anders, alle anderen Männer hätten mich schon lange angemacht, aber du nicht..." *[Nixmitkrieg] Also werde ich sie verführen, dürfte ja nicht schwer werden, wenn sie verletzt sind, geht das sowie so besser...* Vegeta setzt sich auf (ihm tut alles weh) und betrachtet sich sein Opfer mal ganz genau... "Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich diesen Yamchu mal ordentlich verprügeln. Wie kann er dir, einer wunderschönen und total intelligenten Frau, nur so was antun...", sagt Vegeta. *Was hat er gerade gesagt? Wenn er so dasitzt, dann sieht man seine geilen Muskeln!* "Weißt du, wir werden nachher beim Essen weiter reden, ich muss noch kurz duschen.", meint Vegeta und verschwindet. "Bei diesem Typen werde ich schwach, wie gerne wäre ich jetzt mit unter der Dusche...", sagt Bulma zu sich. Vegeta grinst, er hat alles mit angehört. *Wenn sie unbedingt will, soll sie es bekommen* Bulma macht essen und Vegeta duscht. [Stellt sich jetzt noch jemand außer mir vor, wie er da so aussieht?!] Vegeta schluckte gerade den letzten Bissen runter, als Bulma fragte: "Wollen wir vielleicht zusammen ins Bad fahren und schwimmen?" *Sie im Bikini? Klasse ; )* "Wie wär's wenn wir euren Pool nehmen, da haben wir wenigsten unsere Ruhe!" Eine klasse Unterton in unsere Ruhe. Während sich Bulma fertig macht und kugelte sich Vegeta in seinem Zimmer vor Lachen. Als er runter kommt (er hat zwar keine Badehose, aber ne Boxershorts tut es ja auch) [träum], ist Bulma bereits im Wasser. Sie schaut ihn sich genau an... *Seine Muskeln wirken bei der Dunkelheit (um den Pool sind nur ein paar Lampen aufgebaut) immer noch gut.* *Heiß!!!!! So sehen also die Vorzüge der Weiber auf der Erde aus, also diese sieht sogar noch besser aus, als die auf Vegeta*[ Vegeta (Planet) wurde bei mir erst später von Freezer überfallen; als Vegeta 18 war...] Langsam ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten. Bulma, die plötzlich den Drang verspürte Vegeta zu reizen, spritze ihn mit Wasser voll. Zuerst störte ihn das gar nicht, aber dann merkte er, dass seine Haare glitsch nass waren (sie hatten also ihre Form verloren). Er wurde wütend. Als Bulma sich ihrer Tat bewusst wurde, drehte sich sofort um und schwamm Richtung Beckenrand und wollte raus klettern. Aber Vegeta hielt sie an ihren Handgelenken fest (sie steht also mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta) und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Was ist das schrecklichste, was du dir vorstellen kannst, Weib?" *Oh, Scheiße. Was hab ich nur getan? Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich? Bulma, jetzt dreh dich um und schaue ihm mutig in die Augen!* Gedacht, getan! Bulma drehte sich um und schaute Vegeta mutig (sie versuchte es zu mindestens; eigentlich schaute sie eher ängstlich) an. "Das war ein großer Fehler, Weib! Was findest du schrecklich?" "Krabbeltiere!" B:*Wie du* *Sie hat Angst vor mir, also findet sie mich schrecklich...!* "Nein! Du hast Angst vor mir! Was könnte ich dir mal antun?!" *Vegeta, dein Plan! Ach ja...! Schade! Stopp, das könnte ich verwänden!* Er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. *Küss mich! Bulma, du hast dich doch erst von Yamchu getrennt...! Na und? Es lief doch schon lange nicht mehr...* *Ich kann sie nicht küssen, sonst wäre ich ja noch genau so wie Kakarott...* Da Vegetas Gesicht kurz vor Bulma stehen blieb, konnte sie nicht anders und küsste ihn. *Danke! Jetzt habe ich wenigstens einen Grund, auf dich wütend zu sein...* Vegeta wich zurück, er kläffte sie an und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Am nächsten Tag (zur Mittagszeit) Bulma ging mit wackeligen Knien zum GR, sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht? Ja! Sie klopfte an und dank Vegetas guten Ohren, hörte er es sofort. "Mittagessen!", sagte sie leise, nachdem Vegeta die Tür aufgerissen und sie böse angeschaut hatte. Er hatte Lust zum streiten, also schluckte er den Bissen runter und sagt, in seinem typischen Vegeta-Ton: "Ich frage mich, warum du so dick bist, wenn du immer so wenig isst...?!" Bulma schaute ihn wütend an *DICK??? Ich bin nicht DICK, du blinde Nuss!!!* "Ich bin also dick... ach und deswegen hättest du mich gestern fast geküsst...! Tja jetzt verstehe ich...", konterte sie grinsend. *Dieses Miststück! Scheiße!* "Ich hätte dich nie geküsst, aber du fette Kuh, hast mich einfach so überrumpelt, ich wollte dir doch gerade weh tun...!" Son-Goku stand in der Tür und hörte den beiden gespannt. "Affe!" "Zicke!" "Arschloch!" "Schlampe!" Die beiden standen sich genau gegen über und funkelten sich böse an, als Son-Goku sagt: "Wenn ihr lieber allein sein wollt, dann müsst ihr es nur sagen!" Sein Gesicht sprach Bänder :-) ! Vegeta ging wütend raus, Richtung GR. *Scheiße, wenn Kakarott jetzt nicht gekommen wäre, hätte ich die Kleine jetzt geküsst! Schrecklich!*  
  
Vegeta hatte die Tür des GR s gerade schwungvoll ins Schloss geschmissen, als sie wieder aufging. "Weib! Verschwinde!", schrie er und drehte sich dann um. Aber dort stand nicht Bulma, sondern Son-Goku.[die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend *g*] "Weißt du, es scheint mir, als wärst du in sie verliebt!" "Was?! Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich war noch nie und werde mich auch nie verlieben. So und jetzt verschwinde!" "Heißt das, dass du noch nie mit einer Frau geschl..." Er wurde durch einen Lachanfall von Vegeta unterbrochen. Als diesem schon nach ein paar Minuten das Lachen verging, wurde er ernst: "Wie kann man nur so naiv sein...! Hast du etwa vor Chichi noch kein Weib gehabt?!" *Blöde Frage! Natürlich hatte der vorher noch keine andere!* "Nein! Als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, fragte sie, ob ich mich mit ihr verloben würde, na ja und ich dachte das wäre etwas zu essen...!" Vegeta musste sich anstrengen nicht zu platzten vor Lachen... "Ts, ts, ts. Wie viel Blödheit doch in einem einzigen Krieger stecken kann! Ach und wenn es dich so brennend interessiert, ich hatte schon einige Frauen!" Son-Goku musste nach Hause (weil Chichi sonst stink wütend werden würde...) Am Abend Vegeta kam verschwitzt aus dem GR, ging duschen und wollte dann sein Abendessen zu sich nehmen [klingt blöd, ich weiß!]. Aber Mrs. Briefs machte seine Pläne zunichte... "Vegeta, könntest du uns bitte helfen das Gepäck rauszubringen, du bist doch so stark!" Die Frau wusste genau, wie sie den leicht eingebildeten Prinzen zu etwas brachte...! "Wo wollen sie denn diesmal hin?" "Verreisen! [klasse Antwort Mrs. Briefs] Zu einer Firmentagung, es dauert sicherlich zwei, drei Tage! Bis dann!" Und schon waren Mrs. und Mr. Brief verschwunden. Vegeta hatte es sich gerade vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, als dieser (TV) und das Licht ausgingen. Er wollte gerade zu Bulma hochgehen und sie ankeifen, als er hörte wie sich ihre Zimmertür öffnete. "So ein Mist, wo habe ich denn die Taschenlampe wieder hingeschmissen??!", hörte man sie fluchen. Vegeta konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, nur gut das es niemand sah. *Ich werde sie erschrecken!!!* Bulma lief die Treppen runter: "Vegeta, bist du hier?" Stille "So ein Mist, ich dachte, dass Mister-Knackarsch hier sitzt und sich einen Horrorabschlachtfilm anschaut!" Vegeta ist empört. B: "Bulma, hast du gerade Mister-Knackarsch gesagt?", fragt sie sich selber (aber laut). Vegeta nickt. "Ich sollte nicht nur an seinen Hintern denken! Ich darf seinen stählernen Oberkörper nicht vergessen und die geilen schwarzen Augen, sein Gesicht, die witzigen Haare und die Tatsache, dass er ein Massenmörder ist!" Vegeta nickt grinsend. B: "Damit hast du dich gerade noch gerettet...!" Eine Hand berührt ihre Schulter: " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" *Buh!* Sie dreht sich um und kreischt (hier hört Vegeta zum ersten mal den hysterischen Ton in voller Lautstärke...): "VEGETA!!!!!!!! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST IN DICH GEFAHREN?????" [Veggies Trommelfelle platzen!!!!] "Oh, hab ich dich erschreckt?!", fragt Vegeta grinsend. "JA, du Idiot!" Es donnert draußen. Bulma zuckt zusammen. "Angst vor einem kleinen Gewitter?!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst!", sagt Bulma und als es blitzt, klebt sie förmlich an Vegeta. Der kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, bis auch ihm auffällt, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegt. "Nimm deine Pfoten von mir!!!" "Warum sollte ich? Hast wohl Angst?", sagt Bulma. *Vegeta atme jetzt tief ein!!! Du sollst sie nicht umbringen...! Du willst sie benutzen, für deinen Spaß!!! Beruhige dich wieder! BITTE* "Angst? Wovor? Etwa vor einem kleinen Mädchen, dass sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet und vor Gewittern? Du solltest lieber Angst vor mir haben, den ich bin ja ein Massenmörder, oder?" *AHHHH!* "Wie lange warst du eigentlich schon hier, Vegeta?", fragt Bulma ganz lieb. "Lang genug, um deine Bewunderung, über mein Aussehen zu hören!", sagt Vegeta grinsend. "Was? Oh, nein sag, dass das nicht war ist! Vegeta entschuldige mich! Ich muss kurz nach draußen, um mich von einem Blitz treffen zu lassen!", meint Bulma ironisch. "Und mit wem habe ich dann hier meinen Spaß??!" Bulma schaut ihn fragend an. Seine Augen spielen Lust wieder... [Was jetzt folgt, kann ich nicht beschreiben, denn das hier ist eine Romantische Geschichte und keine Lemon. Ich werde es kurz zusammen fassen: Sie haben mit einander geschlafen!!!] Als Vegeta am nächsten morgen aufwacht, hat er Bulma im Arm und sie liegen gemeinsam, nackt, auf der Couch (unter einer Decke). Bulma wacht auf. Sie erinnert sich langsam, an dass was gestern passiert ist. *SCHOCK* "Wie wärs wenn wir das einfach vergessen?", meint Vegeta. Bulma nickt nur geschockt.  
  
2 Monate später Vegeta und Bulma verstehen sich in letzter Zeit besser [nein nicht so gut, sie sind gute Freunde, obwohl beide mehr wollen. Sein Stolz und auch ihrer lassen es nicht zu...]. Bulma hat sich wieder mit Yamchu vertragen... Alle (Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krellin und Bulma) sitzen am Pool. Vegeta trainiert. "Leute, ich muss euch etwas sagen!", störte Bulma die Ruhe. "Ja? Und was?", fragen Krellin und Son-Goku wie aus einem Mund. "Ich bin schwanger!", sagt Bulma glücklich. STILLE "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", grinst Chi-Chi. "Hat Yamchu sich sehr gefreut?", fragt Krellin. "Na ja also, eigentlich ist er nicht der Vater!" [Ratet mal wer der Vater ist...] "Was?!", sagen die anderen gleichzeitig. "Aber, aber, wer ist es dann?" "Tut mir leid, aber ich werde euch den Vater erst nennen, wenn er sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hat!", sagt Bulma leise und geht ins Haus, um sich etwas zutrinken zuholen. Vegeta kommt gerade aus dem GR, er sieht die anderen und als er spürt, dass Bulma gleich wieder raus kommt, dreht er sich um und geht zurück in den GR. Son-Goku folgt ihm. Vegeta sitzt auf dem Boden des GRs und schaut zur Tür, noch bevor Son-Goku etwas sagen kann, schreit Vegeta ihn an: "Verschwinde!" "Hat Bulma es dir schon erzählt?" "Nein, ich rede nicht mit dem Weib!", log der Prinz. "Waren außer Yamchu in letzter Zeit noch andere Kerle hier?" "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Warum fragst du?" "Sie ist schwanger! Aber Yamchu ist nicht der Vater!" Vegeta fängt an schwer zuatmen, dann dreht er die Schwerkraft langsam nach unten, öffnet die Tür des GRs und geht Richtung Pool. Auf dem Weg dort hin entledigt er sich seines Kampfanzuges (er hat jetzt noch ne lange Hose an und ein T-Shirt) und springt in den Pool. Die anderen beäugen das ziemlich verwundert. Vegeta steigt aus dem Pool und geht in die Küche, er tropft alles voll. Dort nimmt er sich ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierschrank und hält sie sich an den Kopf, dann setzt er sich an den Tisch und legt seinen Kopf drauf (auf den Tisch). Bulma kommt rein und fragt : " Du weißt es?" Vegeta nickt. "Es tut mir leid, aber..." "Ich habe jetzt keinen Bock darüber zureden!" Er springt auf und geht wieder nach draußen. Dort rennt er Krellin um. "Schlechte Laune? Bist wohl eifersüchtig?", fragt dieser. Vegeta tick aus: "Auf wen sollte ich eifersüchtig sein??!!!" "Wissen wir ja nicht! Aber du scheinst es zu wissen!", meint Krellin. Vegeta geht wieder Richtung GR. Son-Goku hinter her (SCHON WIEDER). "Stimmt das? Wer ist es?" "Wenn das Weib soweit ist, wird sie es sagen!" "Liebt sie ihn?" "Ja, aber sie ist sich noch nicht sicher!" "Warum bist du dir sicher?" "Ist nur so ein Gefühl! Aber du, würdest ihn nicht mögen..." "Ist doch egal, solange sie glücklich ist, kann der Kerl ein Arsch sein!" "Grrrr!" "Du könntest doch ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen, bis der Vater kommt!" "Was? Ich soll Ersatzpapa spielen? Ich bin nicht so tief gesunken wie du, Kakarott!" "Meine Familie gibt mir Rückhalt, sie ist meine Stärke...!" "Tja, aber ich bin ein Einzelgänger!" Son-Goku geht zurück zum Pool und Veggie geht in den GR. Nach einer halben Stunde knallt es einmal laut, dann sagt Bulma: "Gleich kommt er angerannt und schreit, dass ich seinen GR reparieren soll!!!" Aber da hat sich Bulma getäuscht. Die Tür des GR wird langsam geöffnet, Vegeta hält sich an der Klinke fest und schließt dann die Tür. Sein Anzug (den hat er vorhin natürlich wieder angezogen) ist total zerfetzt und man sie lauter Schrammen... Vegeta geht einfach an den anderen vorbei nach oben, dort duscht er, zieht sich um (einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Jeans) und setzt sich dann draußen auf eine Liege. Son-Goku, Chi-Chi und Krellin schauen sich verwundert an. Bulma will Vegeta eine Wasserflasche geben, doch als dieser den Arm hebt (na ja eher anwinkelt) um die Flasche entgegen zu nehmen, knackst sein Arm. Vegeta zuckt nur mal kurz mit der Wimper. "Was war den das?", fragt Bulma geschockt. "Na rate mal! Mein Arm ist gerade entgültig gebrochen!", meint er kühl und steht auf. "Ich geh schlafen!" Bulma stellt sich ihm in den Weg. "Das muss wenigstens verbunden werden!" [bitte sagt nix zu meinem Arzt mäßigen Wissen...] "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Weib!" "Nein!" Vegeta packt Bulma, mit seinem gesunden Arm, und schmeißt sie, mit Klamotten, in den Pool. Dann geht er fluchend nach oben... Die anderen gehen nach Hause. Punkt 19 Uhr ist Bulma mit dem essen machen fertig und wartet auf ihren Prinzen. *Gleich kommt er, frisst, streitet und geht ohne ein Danke wieder nach oben...* Aber Vegeta kommt nicht. *Er fehlt mir... Oh Gott ich liebe ihn... Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, dann muss der Berg eben zum Prophet...* Sie klopft an seine Tür. Keine Antwort. Sie tritt ein. "Vegeta, das essen ist fertig!" Vegeta liegt auf dem Bett uns starrt die Decke an. "Ich hab keinen Hunger! Jetzt verschwinde!" "Wie gehts dir?" "Beschissen!!! GEH!" Bulma fängt an zuweinen und geht in ihr Bett schlafen...! Sie haben beide den selben Traum: [wie der abläuft muss ich erst noch erklären: man sieht viele Bilder (welche sage ich gleich) und im Hintergrund hört man jemanden etwas sagen; noch mal zu den Bildern, die Reihenfolge ist geordnet aber zwischendurch sieht man immer wieder einen traurigen Vegeta der allein im Zimmer steht und aus dem Fenster starrt. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch das gut vorstellen...] Man sieht Vegetas Geburt (im Hintergrund: Wie lange brauchen wir die Mutter? - Bis zu seinem dritten Geburtstag! - Gut!), Veggie trainiert mit Dienern, dann sein dritter Geburtstag, zur Feier des Tages bringt King Vegeta Veggies Mutter um, dieser, und auch der Rest der Gäste, klatscht (Veggie: Ich will auch mal so stark werden wie mein Vater...), zum ersten Mal Veggie allein in seinem Zimmer, Veggie trainiert mit seinem Vater (King Vegeta: Zeige niemals Gefühle, sie machen dich schwach), Veggie allein, Vegeta tötet sein erstes Lebewesen, Veggie allein, seine erste Übernahme eines Planeten, Frezzers blödes Gesicht, Veggie allein, die Leich seines Vaters, Frezzer, VEGGIE ALLEIN (Veggie: RACHE) [toller Traum --- eher ein Filmausschnitt...] Beide wachen auf. "Ich werde mal ein besserer Vater, als meiner es für mich war!" [klingt blöd...], sagt Vegeta zu sich und steht auf. Er geht zu Bulma ins Zimmer, sie schaut ihn fragend an, er sagt nix. Vegeta setzt sich auf ihr Bett, aber gerade als Bulma ihn fragen will, was das soll, legt er sich hin. Dann zieht er sie zu sich ran und seine Hand wandert auf ihren Bauch. Als Bulma am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist Vegeta bereits im GR. Bulma zieht sich an, duscht vorher, isst zum Frühstück und setzt sich dann vor den Fernseher. Das Telefon klingelt. Sie steht auf und: "Bulma Briefs am Apparat! Wer ist da?" "Hallo Bulma! Hier ist Chi-Chi! Können wir dich heute nach dem Mittagessen besuchen?" "Wer wir?" "Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Krellin, Yamchu [sagt bitte nix, aber der muss mit, der bekommt nämlich noch sein Fett ab...] und ich!" "Ja! O.K.!!! Bis dann!", flötet Bulma in den Hörer und legt auf. Nach dem Mittagessen geht sie zum GR. Vegeta lehnt dort voll cool, mit verschränkten Armen, an der Wand und schaut Bulma an. "Was ist jetzt mir uns?", fragt Bulma nach einer kurzen Weile. "Wir sind ein Paar und wir bekommen einen Sohn! (Es klingt eher wie ein Befehl) Oder meinst du etwas anderes?!" "Liebst du mich?" Ist die Antwort... "Ja!" "Einen Sohn?" "Yepp!", grinst Vegeta. Jetzt lehnt sich Bulma an den GR. Vegeta packt einen Arm zu ihrer rechten, den anderen zu ihrer linken Schulter. Sein Gesicht kommt ihr langsam immer näher. Plötzlich schreit jemand: "Lass deine Pfoten von Bulma!" Es ist Yamchu, der von den anderen gefolgt, gerade um die Ecke (das Haus ist ja eigentlich rund [aber na ja]) kommt. Vegeta hebt Yamchu am Kragen nach oben, haut ihm eine runter und sammelt einen Ki ball in seiner Hand. "Vegeta, lass Yamchu in Ruhe und geh von Bulma weg!", schreit Son-Goku, der langsam näher kommt. "Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!" Vegeta lässt Yamchu fallen. "Du wolltest ihr weh tun oder sie küssen!", meint, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelnde, Yamchu. "Und deswegen machst du hier so einen Aufstand?" [typisch Veggie] "Du würdest ihr nur weh tun!", schreit Yamchu. "Kakarott, du hast gesagt, dass dir egal ist, wer der Vater des Babys ist, solange Bulma glücklich ist, oder?!" "Äh, ja?!" Vegeta dreht sich zu Bulma, küsst sie und geht dann zum Haus. Er dreht sich noch mal zu den anderen und sagt: "Sie sieht doch glücklich aus, oder?!" Dann geht er grinsend rein. * AHH! Was habe ich gemacht... Aber das Gesicht dieser Idioten (Yamchu und Son-Goku) wars mir wert...* "Heißt das etwa, dieser Affe ist der Vater des Babys?", fragt Yamchu leicht gestört... "Er ist kein Affe! Und es ist nicht irgendein Baby, sondern unsers (Vegetas und Bulmas) und es wird ein Junge!!!!" "Mami, an was denkst du gerade?", fragt Bra ihre Mutter, nachdem sie ihr ein paar Minuten schweigend zu geschaut hat. "Ach, nichts!" *Ich liebe dich Bra und auch dich Trunks... danke Vegeta...*  
  
*******************************ENDE******************************* 


End file.
